


i think i loathe you (please excuse my handwriting)

by Anonymous



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, doctor!Jinhyuk, ft Seungyoun and Byungchan though they're not in there too much, inspired by jinhyuk's new signature, intern!Yohan, nervous!Jinhyuk, nervous!Wooseok, pharmacist!Wooseok, some criticism about doctors but pls don't take it too seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wooseok's just trying to help Yohan pass his pharmacy exams, but the new doctor at the medical clinic next door has the messiest handwriting he's ever seen. When he goes over to tell him off, he's stunned by his handsome looks.





	i think i loathe you (please excuse my handwriting)

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so i'm still kinda not over last week's events, but i wanted to write something cute! i saw a twitter post where someone thinks jinhyuk's signature says "paracetamol", so i thought i'd write this! 
> 
> also if you're a medical practitioner or med student reading this, please don't be too offended by any bad things the characters mentions about doctors.

“What do you think this says?”

Wooseok looks away from his computer, frowning at the prescription in Yohan’s hand.

“Uh...based on that dose, maybe naproxen...750 milligrams, one tablet daily?”

“Oh, it’s in their dispensing history, so I think you’re right! Thanks!”

* * *

“What does this say?”

Wooseok sighs. He looks over at the prescription, eyebrows furrowing as he recognises the doctor’s name.

“That doctor again? This is the 10th time today!”

“I heard he just started at the clinic yesterday.” He hears Seungyoun, one of the other pharmacists, state.

Wooseok groans.

Great.

He’ll have to deal with that doctor’s prescriptions until who knows how long...

He squints his eyes, trying to figure out what this damned doctor has written again. He’s slightly frustrated because he can’t complete his own tasks without Yohan asking him what most of the handwritten prescriptions say. He could just fill the prescriptions himself, but as Yohan’s mentor, he wants the junior pharmacist to gain experience.

“Paracetamol...and codeine...500/20? No...that doesn’t exist...uh, it’d have to be 500/30 milligrams. I can’t even read his directions properly. But you know what? I’m just gonna go over and have little chat with our new doctor here. Maybe give him a warm welcome.” He flashes Yohan a smile that makes the younger think otherwise.

“Wooseokie, don’t do anything out of line,” Seungyoun warns from his bench.

After all, Seungyoun has witnessed him arguing with many doctors over their treatment options.

(Some of them rightfully so though, because a few of those doctors whose prescriptions they’d received had incorrect dosages, or medications which strongly interacted with their patient’s current medications.)

He hopes this new doctor is still competent and open to constructive criticism, despite his messy handwriting.

“Don’t worry, I’ll try not to.”

* * *

Making sure the rest of the pharmacy staff can briefly manage without him, he makes his way to the neighbouring medical clinic.

The receptionist, Byungchan, glares at him when he enters the clinic.

“Whose life do you wanna ruin now?” Wooseok rolls his eyes, knowing his friend is only joking.

“Can I speak to Doctor Lee? I just want to welcome him to the community.” He leans over the reception bench, trying to put on the most innocent face he can. He places his face in his hands and flutters his eyelashes in a way that makes Byungchan cringe.

“Stop! Uh, you better not get him kicked out. I like Jinhyuk. He’s nicer than some of the previous doctors we’ve had.”

Byungchan checks his computer for notes before looking back up at him.

“He’s currently administering a vaccine for someone, but he should be done soon. You can wait in his room if you’d like.”

Wooseok nods at this, and Byungchan directs him to Doctor Lee’s room.

While waiting, he looks around the doctor’s room.

Everything has been nearly set up, from the stationery on his desk to the references books on the shelf - placed in alphabetical order! Even the medical charts and his photo frames are all aligned straight.

Wooseok doesn’t believe he’s ever seen such a tidy-looking room before. He’ll admit even his own bench in the pharmacy needs a bit of tidying.

So if his room looks like this, why is Doctor Lee’s handwriting so messy?

Unfortunately, the photo frames do not have any photos of the doctor yet, just the default photos of flowers or landscapes.

_He’s probably an ugly man with an equally ugly personality_ , the young pharmacist thinks.

He groans as he prepares himself for an argument with the doctor.

Maybe he won’t last long like the previous doctors.

(Yes, it’s kinda his fault most doctors here quit after a while. But it’s not his fault they can’t keep up with his questioning. He just wants the best for his patients.)

_But Byungchan says he’s nice, hmm..._

He’s broken out of this thoughts by a stranger’s voice behind him.

“Hi! I’m guessing you’re the pharmacist from next door? Did you need to ask me about one of our patients?”

Wooseok crosses his arms, turning to face him.

“Yes, as a matter of a fact, I’m-“ he freezes as his eyes land on the doctor’s face.

Dark brown locks were swept back, revealing the doctor’s forehead. Wooseok's eyes travel down, taking in his tall physique. The white coat the doctor’s wearing perfectly fitted with his body’s proportions. He looks back up at Doctor Lee’s face, meeting large, kind eyes. A small smile has formed on his lips, as he waits for Wooseok to continue.

This is doctor Lee?! He hadn’t imagined the doctor to look like this.

_What the- how is he_ _this attractive?_

A hand is waved in front of his face, bringing him back to reality.

“Hello? Are you okay there?”

“Uh, yeah, sorry.” The pharmacist can feel the heat spreading across his face. His ears are probably tinged pink now. He shakes his head as he tries to remember what he'd been trying to say.

“Yes, you’re correct, doctor. I’m the pharmacist, Kim Wooseok.”

“Nice to meet you, Wooseok! I’m Lee Jinhyuk. You can drop the formalities...just call me Jinhyuk!” The doctor flashes a huge smile that has Wooseok’s heart fluttering.

No, that is _not_ what just happened.

He’s just...uh...sick today with a chest infection.

Yes, that’s it. 

Cough.

“Now what can I help you with today?”

_I don’t know, maybe tell me why I’m feeling like this at the sight of you._

_No_ , he needs to focus on the reason why he’s here.

“Okay, Jinhyuk,” Wooseok grabs a prescription from his pocket, unfolding it, “can you tell you me what you intended to write here?” He takes out another prescription, “and this one too.”

The doctor looks at the pieces of paper, scratching the back of his neck. He averts his eyes back to Wooseok, smiling sheepishly at him. The pharmacist notices that his cheeks are flushed pink.

(He thinks the sight is a bit cute.)

“Right...you’re probably not used to my handwriting. So, it’s supposed to say...”

Wooseok writes down Jinhyuk’s corrections before the doctor speaks again.

“I’m really sorry about that. I’ll try my best to make it neater.” Wooseok thinks he’s genuinely apologetic about his handwriting, which doesn’t help that fluttery feeling in his chest.

“T-thank you. Uh...I’ll leave you to it then. You probably have some more patients to see.”

“Yeah. See you around.” Jinhyuk flashes another bright smile at him.

* * *

He can’t stop thinking about that doctor.

Yohan often has to break him out of his daydreaming about his “crush” (that’s what Seungyoun has been calling it, although Wooseok will not admit it).

Wooseok had been completely wrong about the doctor, feeling guilty for thinking he might have been like those other doctors he’d encountered.

He thinks about how Jinhyuk and him have never had any huge disagreements. If there had been any difference in opinion, they’d talk it out peacefully and eventually come to an agreement.

He’d also continued to profusely apologise to Wooseok whenever the pharmacist had to clarify something that he couldn’t read clearly in one of his prescriptions. It’s been happening less nowadays, though he’s not sure if it’s because Jinhyuk’s handwriting has improved, or if it’s because he’s now learned how to read the other’s handwriting.

Jinhyuk would sometimes visit the pharmacy at the end of his shift (with Seungyoun often teasing Wooseok whenever the doctor came around). He’d ask Wooseok about his day, or bring the pharmacy staff food or drinks, which Wooseok would be be grateful for, especially after a long, busy day.

Okay, fine...he won’t admit it to anyone else (especially Seungyoun), but it’s true...Wooseok really likes Jinhyuk.

He doesn’t know how Jinhyuk feels about him though.

But oh well, at least they’re getting along.

* * *

Wooseok shivers as he waits outside at the bus stop a few metres away from the pharmacy. His car had broken down this morning, so he had to take the bus. Thankfully his mechanic should have it fixed by tomorrow, even though it’ll be the weekend, which means free time for him.

“Hey, since when do you catch the bus?”

Wooseok’s neck snaps up from his phone as he recognises the other’s voice.

“Jinhyuk...you don’t drive?”

“Oh I do, but my sister’s borrowing my car for a road trip for a few days, so here I am!”

Wooseok nods. “Ah, I see. How was work today?”

He listens as Jinhyuk tells him about his day, the doctor’s eyes sparkling as he recounts about the most exciting aspects of his day.

“-so the teen thanked me for making him feel better about needles and now I think we’re friends? I even have a cute nickname for him, Haenami! He’s adorable, I’m sure you’d get along with him too!”

An amused smile appears on Wooseok’s face. “Really? Maybe you should introduce him to me some time.”

“Yeah- oh look, the bus is here...ooh it seems a bit full...”

The two manage to fit on, but there aren’t any seats.

While Jinhyuk grabs onto the upper railing of the bus, Wooseok’s height doesn’t quite allow him to reach it without straining. He looks around for something else he can hold onto.

“Just grab onto my arm or shoulder,” Jinhyuk suggests, offering his arm.

He hesitates, but with the bus already starting to move again, he has no other choice but to hold onto the doctor’s arm. They don’t speak for a while, with the bus’ engine whirling and loud chatter of other passengers on the bus being the only sound filling Wooseok’s ears. 

(He can also hear his own heart beating rapidly at his rather close proximity with the doctor.)

Suddenly the bus stops abruptly, causing Wooseok to fall forward. He panics for a moment before realising that he’s landed on something firm. 

Jinhyuk’s chest.

He looks up, blushing hard when he meets Jinhyuk’s eyes.

“Saved you,” Jinhyuk winks, before he holds Wooseok’s shoulders, checking over him. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” He manages to utter.

(No, he’s actually not fine. Why did he have to fall into Jinhyuk of all people?)

The bus driver announces that there’s been a car accident in front of them, which in turn has blocked the bus’ route. He asks the passengers to get off the bus. Luckily Wooseok’s stop would have been only one stop away.

“I guess we’ll walk, huh?”

“Yeah,” Wooseok shrugs, “that’ll be my exercise for the day.”

Jinhyuk giggles beside him. “Me too.”

They continue to walk, small conversation filling the space between them.

Wooseok soon spots his street coming up ahead. “Well, this is where I leave you.”

Jinhyuk pouts. “Ah, here I was hoping we could bond a bit more! Oh well, I’ll see you next week then?”

“Yeah, enjoy your weekend,” he’s not sure what else to say, so he smiles at the doctor, giving him a small wave before turning to walk toward the direction of his house.

“Wooseok, wait!” He stops in his tracks as Jinhyuk rushes to him.

“Uh,” the doctor seems to hesitate, but Wooseok patiently waits for him to speak.

He observes as Jinhyuk clenches his fist into his jacket, and mouths something to himself.

“Wooseok, are you,” the doctor pauses, gulping before continuing (and Wooseok has never seen him look so nervous), “Are you free tomorrow?”

Wooseok, surprised at the doctor’s question, is about to ask why, but Jinhyuk keeps talking.

“I mean, I know it’s a bit last minute, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out somewhere with me, like a restaurant or an amusement park, maybe an art gallery, or just anywhere else that you’d like?“

Wooseok blinks. _Is he about to..._

“I just...you seem like a wonderful person, Wooseok, and I think it’d be nice to get to know you outside of our medical business. Yeah, I want to get to know more about you.”

Wooseok’s heart feels like it’s about to burst at anytime. He’s thrilled to hear that Jinhyuk has reciprocated his interest in him.

Jinhyuk continues to ramble nervously, this time not being able to look Wooseok in the eyes.

"Jinhyuk..."

“I guess I’m asking you out on a date, but it doesn’t have to be like that if you don’t w-want it to be that way? I mean, you can invite Seungyoun or Byungchan if it makes you feel more comfortable! Or, you can just say no if you want to! U-uh-“ The doctor’s voice seems to become smaller after each sentence.

“Jinhyuk!”

Jinhyuk looks up from his spot, eyes widening at the volume of Wooseok’s voice.

“Y-yes?”

“I’d love to go out.”

“Oh, forget I asked then- wait, sorry, what did you say?”

Wooseok chuckles at his reaction. “I said, I would love to go out with you, Jinhyuk. And just you.”

“Oh, I’m so glad!” Jinhyuk releases a huge sigh of relief, his bright smile returning to his face.

“Give me your phone,” Jinhyuk hurriedly takes his phone out and hands it to him. He calls his own number. “There, we finally have each other’s numbers. Just message me your address, since I’ll have my car back. We can discuss tonight about where we’ll go, if you want.”

“Okay, deal,” Jinhyuk scratches his head, “I guess I’ll let you go now. See you tomorrow.”

See you,” Wooseok cannot stop grinning the whole way back to his home.

* * *

A few months later:

“Hey, I think Jinhyuk sent you flowers?” Seungyoun bursts into laughter as he sneaks a look at the handwriting on the card.

“Oh my god, Yohan, come here! Look at what his boyfriend wrote.”

Wooseok glares at him, snatching the flowers away.

* * *

**Wooseok:** thanks for the flowers, I loved them <3

Jinhyuk: I’m glad!! ^__^

**Wooseok:** your message though...

Jinhyuk: ??? What about it?

**Wooseok:** luckily I knew it was from you or I’d have been offended.

Jinhyuk: wait why??

**Wooseok:** I know the last part was supposed to say “I love you”, but it honestly looked more like “I loathe you”...Yohan and Seungyoun are laughing about it right now.

Jinhyuk: T_____T

Jinhyuk: ok I’m canceling the food I was about to get them...it was their favourites too u__u

**Wooseok:** ...

**Wooseok:** nO PLEASE NO

**Wooseok:** this is seungyOUN BTW....PLEASE IM SORRY I’ve been looking forward to it all week!!!!!

**Wooseok:** its yohan here,,, IM SORRY PLS DON'T CANCEL :(( 

**Wooseok:** (me again) they’re crying now

Jinhyuk: good ^__^

**Wooseok:** Ah, I have taught you well

**Wooseok:** anyway at least I know what you meant.

**Wooseok** : I also love you very much, Jinhyuk.

**Wooseok:** But I’d much rather say it in person so I’ll see you tonight <3

Jinhyuk: see you!!! :D <3

**Author's Note:**

> i actually didn't know how to end it, but hope you liked it! let me know what you think if you can! :D


End file.
